Senorita
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: ryuki! Ryo find Rika crying and wants to know why! please RR songfic!


Yea, come on  
On that sunny day didn't know I'd meet,  
Such a beautiful girl walking down the street  


Ryo walked down the street not paying much attention to anyone, Ryo had been depressed ever since he found out that Rika and Henry were dating. Ryo looked up as he crossed the road, suddenly he saw a familiar figure across the road at the park. Ryo recognized the person as his long time crush Rika.

Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down (so he said to himself)  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mama listen  


As Ryo got closer he noticed tears rolling down Rika's face as she sat alone on a bench. "Rika, are you alright?" asked Ryo. Rika suddenly looked up "what do you want Akiyama I don't need your pity" said Rika coldly as she turned her head away from him "I'm not here to pity you Rika, I just wanted to see if you were alright, what happened, why are you crying?" asked Ryo worriedly. "it's nothing I don't wanna talk about it" said Rika closing her eyes.

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my  


"Rika I wanna help you please tell me what happened?" said Ryo. Rika looked up at him, she saw his sincere face and loving gaze. "fine I'll tell you but if you tell anyone I will deck you so hard, you'll wish you had never been born" said Rika. Ryo sat down next to her, Rika started shivering, Ryo wrapped his jacket around her "thank you" said Rika "so tell me what happened I'm all ears" said Ryo "I went over to Henry's house today to see if he wanted to go see a movie with me, but when I walked in I saw Henry and Alice kissing like they supplied each other's oxygen" said Rika through tears.

Running fast in my mind  
Girl won't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way this thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve a crown  
Well hasn't it been found?  
Mama listen..  


"Rika, he doesn't deserve someone as special like you, don't cry over him he's not worth it your tears" said Ryo holding her in an embrace "he told me he loved me" said Rika sobbing into Ryo's shirt 'I've never seen Rika be so open with anyone let alone me' thought Ryo "now I feel so alone, I just want someone to love me" said Rika sobbing heavily. "Rika I love you" said Ryo. Rika looked up at him "how can you love me after all I've said and done to you?" asked Rika. "love is something that is felt deep down and it stay with you through think and thin" said Ryo. 

Senorita, I feel for you (feel for you)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to (no, no)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(he don't love ya baby)  
But you could feel this real love (feel it)  
If you just lay in my

Rika looked up into Ryo's eyes, she saw the love and sincerity that shone brightly in his eyes. "Ryo I love you too" said Rika. Ryo and Rika leaned in for a passionate kiss "well its about time" said a voice from behind which both Ryo and Rika both recognized.

When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry...

They look up to Takato, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Henry and Alice. "look Rika I'm sorry about what happened I should have told you about my change in feeling for you" said Henry flinching, waiting for Rika to attack him. "Henry you can stop flinching I'm not ganna hurt you, besides, what happened only led me to my true love, I think you'll make Alice very happy" said Rika "thanks Rika" said Henry. "come on guys lets go get some lunch" said Ryo. They all headed over to their usual cafe and had lunch.

Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(Deal with things you don't have to)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm (no, no)  
But you could feel this real love (feel it)  
If you just lay in my...  


The end! that was my first song fic! I hope you liked it. please R+R and no flames please!

love always Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
